Quest:Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne
Return to the main Proving Grounds page To be able to access this Proving Grounds event you must have completed the events unfolding at Saarngard Isle * Difficulty: Very Hard * Recommended MR/SP: details forthcoming * Added: 7th October 2008 - this Proving Grounds is ongoing development so it is not yet finished. * Description: From the dangerous shores of Saarngard Isle to the embattled streets of the powerful and remote city-state of Kardsen, you find your fate, and those of all the free nations of the North Broadlands, entangled in a sinister web -- a deadly snare spun by a faceless enemy. It's now squarely upon your shoulders, and those of your unlikely companion, the legendary master thief known only as 'The Owl', that the desperate hopes of an imperiled realm have solemnly settled... Part 1 - Setting Out Beneath a Star-Spangled Sky At the sound of footfalls: * 8 xp to Divinition (50+)/Thievery (50+) * You lose ~5 SP for failing Against the archers: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/Fortication (60+)/Telekinesis (60+) or 24 xp to Archery (70+) To avoid the bolt of flame: * 24 xp to Fortification (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Telekinesis (70+) - Fortification tested. Upon Completion: * 384 xp to General * 32 xp to All Skills and Powers The Saarn Howl To avoid the collision: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/Seamanship (60+) if you use it or 24 xp to Fortification (70+) or _ xp to Telekinesis (80+) Decision to go on shore or stay on the ship: * 4xp to Divination (40+)/Woodsmanship (40+) - Divination tested. Stay onboard: (notes taken from the forum, and might be incomplete) * You can choose to take the watch, or have Owl take the Watch. * When you take the watch: ** d100 roll (Mind + Spirit + Luck + Thievery x .25?). Need 75+ to succeed. *** If you fail, you fall asleep and you're instantly killed! ** 8x to Shadow Magic (50+)/Illusion (50+)/Fortification (50+)/Thievery (50+) - Shadow Magic tested. ** When you attack the unknown creeper: d100 roll (Might + Body + Unarmed Combat x .25?). Need 75+ to succeed. ** If you succeed, the figure flees. He is gone even if you try to give chase. ** If you fail - ? If you choose to go ashore, you avoid the assassination attempt. 4 waves of Deadly spiders: * d100 roll (Agility + Spirit x .5 + Luck + Woodsmanship x .25). Need 100+ to succeed. * Each time you fail, you lose ~13-23 SP Upon Completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 512 xp to General Part 2 - Shrine Isle Welcome to Shrine Isle To find a path: d100 roll (Aura + Luck + Woodsmanship). Need 50+ to succeed. To avoid the blast of fire: 16x to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (70+)/Telekinesis (70+) (Fortification tested) 2x 33 combat xp for Armored Tzaril: 3+ MR 141, ~600 SP; special attack deals 14-20. Upon completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 384 xp to General The Firewielders To resist the mental attack: d100 roll (Mind+Aura+Spirit). Need 100+ to succeed. To avoid each of the 3 blasts of fire: * 16x to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism(70+)/Telekinesis(70+) (Fortification tested) * 4x to any weapon skill (70+) Lost 38 SP on failure. 64 xp to General for suriving the blasts. If you attack the tzaril: * ?x to Elementalism (60+)/Illusion (70+)/Telekinesis (70+) if you use it * 16x to Archery (60+) if you use it If you flee the tzaril: *To avoid each of the 3 blasts of fire: ** 16x to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism(70+)/Telekinesis(70+) (Fortification tested) ** 4x to any weapon skill (70+) To avoid the blast of fire: * 16x to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism(70+)/Telekinesis(70+) (Fortification tested) * 4x to any weapon skill (70+) Lone Tzaril: 12+ at MR 141, 3+ at MR 160. Special attack does 15-20. Upon Completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 512 xp to General Bad Tidings To the Ruins The Battle for the Shrine The Beast of Shrine Isle 12+ MR 125; 3+ MR 143. SP (a LOT) ... You can flee from combat. If you fight it Unleri helps (50+ special attack that appears with decent frequency). +16 combat XP; +512 general, +64 to all skills& powers for killing it. The Troll then comes back to life in a weaker form (+4 MR 125, SP 335-355) ... You CANNOT flee from combat. +65 combat XP for killing it the 2nd time. The adventure is then successfully concluded and you receive the following bonus: +1024 general XP and +128 XP to all skills & powers -Ashaman Part 3 - The City of the Sorcerer Lord A Rough Spot The Path to Kardsen - Part 1 The Path to Kardsen - Part 2 Map A Funeral in The Hills A Path Less Traveled The Ghost Patrol Not yet available. This is the current Proving Grounds adventure and is still under development. More info will be added as it becomes available. Return to the main Proving Grounds page Category:AG-only Category:Quests